


fake love is still love

by SANAKEING



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, and jeno knows, based on ghostin by ariana grande, but like he doesn't rly love him, donghyuck dates jeno, mark and donghyuck broke up, mark isn't actually in it much, so they just kinda fake it til ya make it, they r highkey fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SANAKEING/pseuds/SANAKEING
Summary: jeno always knew donghyuck didn’t love him the way he wanted to. he knew donghyuck would have mark next to him instead of jeno if he could, and it hurt so bad. but they’re both living in a world of lies together, even if donghyuck can’t learn to love jeno like he should.after all, fake love is still love.





	fake love is still love

donghyuck and mark broke up after their go comeback, they had been dating for 2 years, but it was mutual. and yet donghyuck knew he would never love someone the way he had loved him. 

and jeno was there, it was natural that donghyuck grew onto the one who was there for so long, and jeno’s unsaid feelings weren’t exactly not noticed by the younger. it wasn’t in vein that donghyuck began to date jeno, for he believed he could learn to love him. but you cannot learn to love someone, unless it’s too late.

and jeno always knew donghyuck didn’t love him the way he wanted to. he knew donghyuck would have mark next to him instead of jeno if he could, and it hurt so bad. but they were both living in a world of lies together, even if donghyuck couldn’t learn to love jeno like he should. 

being someone’s second choice was more painful than jeno could have ever imagined. when he was still a trainee, he had thought renjun was a little immature when the small boy voiced his concerns about jeno and jaemin not being close to him like they were together. 

of course the two had worked to help include him then, but jeno didn’t understand what was so bad about being a second choice, at least you were a choice at all. many things you cannot understand until it begins to happen to you, jeno learns.

but jeno was surely a good actor. he made his words come out like he didn’t know about donghyuck never ending love for mark. he acted as though donghyuck was just recovering, that he didn’t know the boy was pretending it was mark curling into his side deep in the night, or that he couldn’t hear donghyuck crying when he remembered the truth.

donghyuck wasn’t stupid, he knew jeno would figure out, and it was a surprise when he didn’t break up with him. jeno was like him, donghyuck concluded, in need of love, not caring about reality when their imagination was so much more colorful. and it was wrong, of course, but it felt so right, even if donghyuck would murmur mark instead of jeno every now and then. 

donghyuck constantly felt bad, wanted to let jeno love someone who loved him back. but just like himself, jeno loved one person and couldn’t change it. he soon realized that jeno was getting what he wanted, or a part of it, and so was hyuck. it was mutual that they continued. and it was wrong, but who was there to tell them that? no one knew the truth except them. and a world full of lies was better than their reality.

if they were anyone else, they would have broken up within a week, but sometimes being messed up helps. and yet donghyuck cried almost every night because of how fucked up it was, and jeno always told him it was okay, they were okay, even if it cut him so sharply down in his heart, where he was less consumed by their fake reality. 

and sometimes they both forget, get caught up in it all and it seems real. it only hits when the lights turn off and jeno grabs his hand. its so familiar yet foreign and maybe donghyuck is manipulative and breaking the older with every touch. but he leaves the thoughts in the bed with jeno’s own worries. 

donghyuck knows it breaks his heart when he cries over mark, and jeno refuses to indulge in the thoughts. their relationship was so fragile, like glass, ready to shatter. every word was laced with broken undertones and unshed tears, with jeno’s arm around his waist.

but they were, in some way, content with each other. this reality was so nice, why mess it up?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so idk what i'm gonna do with this might add more might not lol. i was just emo and i love ghostin so much i had to make sum and i thought this concept was rly good esp with the markhyuck shit and jeno yknow. im a markhyuck person so this is new territory pls don't bully me. this is me procrastinating me homework lmao bye.


End file.
